


Truly Happy [Prequel to Protecting Him]

by overloaded_with_kpop



Series: 원택 [4]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Barely any smut, Depression, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Momo cameo, Tzuyu Cameo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-10-29 18:28:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17813174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overloaded_with_kpop/pseuds/overloaded_with_kpop
Summary: This whole moment was meant for the two of them, Taekwoon could feel it. For once in his life he felt truly happy.





	Truly Happy [Prequel to Protecting Him]

  

Depression. It wasn't exactly sadness. Most of the time he felt numb and other times he was angry. He knew it was a chemical imbalance in the brain, but how do you fix that? With drugs? Taekwoon never liked swallowing pills. Most of the time he found ways to cope with it all. Thinking was not something he should be allowed to do as a type of coping mechanism His life was shit anyways but he didn't want to die, or at least that's what he keeps telling himself. 

Standing on rooftops and walking across the edges has never been a scary job for him. In ways he found it...consoling. What if he died? What if he just fell off? A sardonic smile crossed his lips as he walked along the edge of the roof, lifting his head to look into the distance filled with city lights and life. Taekwoon was never apart of that. 

Blond fringe obstructed his view, causing a reflexive flinch to move the hair. The sky was a beautiful mirage of purple and pink, the shading becoming darker as day evaporated into night. He had always felt more connected with the night in some way. Taekwoon could never sleep with the stray beams of moonlight in his room. He couldn't even sleep during the day. It was bad because it gave him time to  _think._

Getting back to the city below him, something quick caught his eyes. It moved from rooftop to rooftop, feet as silent as air. Somehow, Taekwoon knew it wasn't human. It wasn't the inhuman speed or the weightless steps, no, it was a feeling in the pit of his stomach that told him he should run, hide from this, this...creature. But he didn't. Taekwoon was never smart when it came to dangerous situations. 

Walking to the corner of the edge of the building, he watched the shadow, watching it get closer to him. He felt intoxicated somehow. The fluid movements creating some kind of soothing air, it was satisfying watching him jump perfectly still and quiet, not even a mouse could avoid the level of noise. Finally, the ethereal being stopped, it was closer now. That's not what caught Taekwoon's attention though. It was the eyes, bright red and staring straight at him. 

Of course, Taekwoon was able to keep his face stoic, but in his mind and gut, he was told to run, hide, get away and live. Yet, his heart went 100 miles an hour, his heart telling him to go to the creature. Something lured him in about those piercing crimson eyes. Suddenly, they were gone...but his heart kept up his stuttering pace and something told him, it would be back. 

~~~

Over the past few days, Taekwoon has been restless, going to the roof and sitting on the edge and just waiting. He's barely gotten 4 hours of sleep over the past three days. He knows he will pass out soon, but something has been keeping him from sleep. That something being the haunting image of blood red eyes that are permanently painted behind his eyelids. 

Dark circles adorned Taekwoon's under eyes, one of the many hints that he hadn't slept for days. But, he was eager to see those beautiful eyes again. He would wait and wait and wait until he got another chance. 

Turns out he didn't have to wait that long that day, Taekwoon fell asleep on the ledge of the building - it was a good thing he slept like a rock or he would've fallen. His blonde hair cover his feline eyes as he slept peacefully, mind blank and dreamless like always. That was until Taekwoon felt himself being lifted. He startled awake, his eyes barely able to open due to lack of sleep. He was warm and he hadn't felt this type of warmth for a long time. 

Whoever was carrying him had super cold skin that somehow gave off a warm feeling. Taekwoon craved that feeling and curled into the hold, not really caring that a stranger was holding him. He allowed himself to be carried into his apartment, after telling whoever was carrying him where his keys were. 

"Where are your keys?" A deep soothing voice as smooth as silk asked him. 

Taekwoon being so drowsy and sleepy, mumbled out, "...pocket...front pocket."

He tried to reach for it himself, but was stopped by the wonderfully deep voice next to his ear, "Stop, I've got you." Those words sent shivers down his spine as he lazily nodded and let himself fall limp in the hold again. 

Soon enough, he was set down on what he could tell was his comforter. A whine escaped his throat as his warmth was taken, a rough chuckle coming from the unknown man. The blankets were pulled over him and a hand caressed down his hair and cheek, bringing at least some of his warmth back as he leaned in for more. 

"Go to sleep." It wasn't a request, it was a demand. Another lazy nod came from Taekwoon as he leaned into the warm palm, his eyes closing fully as he felt the darkness take him within seconds. 

~~~

Two weeks of going to the roof, waiting, passing out, and being carried to his apartment went by in no time. Taekwoon felt addicted to the cold yet warm embrace - something had to be mentally wrong with him, especially since he knew that a  _creature_ was taking care of him. 

Anyway, tonight he would be going out to some club that his roommate told him about. Anyone was welcome, you just have to come dressed properly. Taekwoon had barely been out of the house, the roof time visits not counting, and needed something to distract him for the time being. He didn't want to sit there and  _think._ He also ran out of things to do around the house and could hardly stop himself from letting the emotions and thoughts flood. Blocking it off with meager effort was the best he could do and he would hold out until the bitter end. 

He Ubered to his destination, thanking the man quietly as he got out and getting into the line that lead to the door. Taekwoon had to wait for about 20 minutes - not a bad wait time compared to some of the other lines he's been in - and walked inside with the nod of the guard. 

It was dark inside, strobe lights flashing only light purple and blue as they made their way across the room. Inhabitants took up the many bar stools, bartenders sliding drink after drink down the polished wood top. People crowded the dance floor, kissing, grinding, basically having sex on the dance floor. The blonde haired male pushed his way through the mass of people, wiping at his arm when it brushed against someone really sweaty. He looked for an empty bar stool and found one waiting for him. Quickly, he sat in the empty space, telling the bartender what he wanted and waiting. 

To be completely honest, Taekwoon felt awkward in a club like this. He wasn't a crowd type of person but he wanted to get black out drunk and he didn't feel like doing it inside his apartment, something compelling him to come out tonight. 

Placing two hundred dollars on the wooden top, he took the drink and told him to keep it coming, telling him to keep the leftover money that the drinks didn't cover. Good thing his parents supply him with money. His deadbeat parents that wanted him out of the fuc- No, he can't think of that, he won't. They'll win, he won't let them.

Later on in the night, Taekwoon felt airheaded, light and fuzzy in the inside of his stomach as he downed another shot glass filled with a drink he forgot the name of. Groaning, Taekwoon rested his head on the counter, taking a deep breath or two and setting the shot glass down. 

In that moment all he could think of was, could he make it to the bathroom like this? Or should he just pee on himself? He was having a serious debate about it.

Suddenly, a hand was on his hair, caressing the fluffy mop of silk. It was the coldness of the hand that stopped Taekwoon from pushing away. He was here, next to him. Yet, something in the pit of his stomach told him it couldn’t be, for the coldness was just bitter and no where near the warmth he craved so badly. 

Does he move away? Stay there? Those questions circled around his mind as though they were in a boxing ring and were going to box for the answer. He sat there as stiff as a board. 

Finally, he turned slowly in his seat, looking over at the owner of the hand. The course of the hand moved to the hairs framing his face, swiping at it as Taekwoon looked at them. 

“Hello, beautiful, “ it greeted him. 

A shiver racked down Taekwoon’s spine as he faced a pale woman. Her hair was as brown as polished wood, eyes as hard as rocks. Her complexion was beautiful and stoic. She was younger, Taekwoon could tell. 

“Um....” Taekwoon didn’t know how to speak, he really didn’t know what to say. 

“I’m Tzuyu, “ She introduced herself, a hand out in introduction.

Taekwoon hesitated before letting his trembling hand claspe against hers, giving one , two firm pumps before retracting his hand quickly. Her hand was colder than the others that had touched his skin. Something about her was...dangerous, like the way she came off was a huge warning sign that yelled at him. “Taekwoon,” he finally uttered.

”Your hair is very pretty.” Taekwoon hummed at the compliment, trying his hardest to keep it cool and calm. He knew it was another one of the creatures. Now he was drunk and alone - metaphorically speaking - talking to it and trying to think of an out.

”Have another drink with me?” Tzuyu asked, even though it sounded more like a demand than a request.

Taekwoon shook his head but next thing he knows theirs a small glass of what seems to be bourbon. He doesn’t really know, it’s reddish brown and smells strong. Tzuyu insists that he drink, bringing her own glass to her lips and taking a slow drink while still watching him. Picking up the drink himself, Taekwoon tipped the glass back, finishing it in two gulps since the glass was barely 1/4 ways full. 

Flicking his blonde hair on reflex, he licked his lips and watched her carefully. He may still feel woozy and drunk, but he knew that he needed to be careful. It was something about the way Tzuyu watched him, just like he did her. She must know. She has to know. 

“I-I need to go to the bathroom, “ Taekwoon blurted, wanting to escape the ravenous gaze of the younger woman. Tzuyu nodded, a small flirty smile on her small lips.

”Hurry back.”

Stumbling to the bathroom, he made his way to the door quickly, trying his best to keep from tripping over his own feet. He pushed through everyone around him, running into the door as his breath became ragged. 

Taekwoon’s lungs felt like they were burning. His stomach grumbles unhappily and his head is spinning slightly. What in the world was happening to him!? He was so confused to why he felt as though he couldn’t breath, he could barely move for Gods sake! 

Limbs became lead as he slid down the wall to the floor. No one occupied the bathroom, no one to see what was happening to him. Was it the drinking? Was it his mind shutting down? What could have started this?

He was scared. Not only because he was alone and didn’t know what was happening to him, but because of that Tzuyu lady. She would come looking, Taekwoon knew that. 

Tears formed in his eyes, little globes of confusion, frustration, and self deprecation  sliding down his cheeks. Exhaustion killed his small movements as he tried to get up and go back out, and the next thing he knows is that he is seeing flashes of the bathroom wall and black. His consciousness slowly faded as well as the panic that ran through his blood. Darkness clothed his vision as he let the exhaustion win. 

~~~

 Fingers fluttered gently across his forehead as they moved the hair from the opening eyes. Light filtered into Taekwoon’s vision as he felt the cold skin of another on his. For a second he panicked again, squirming until he heard the sweet voice of the one he had been waiting for. 

“Shh, it’s okay, you’re safe.” Taekwoon wanted to look back but he was afraid that he would look back and it would’ve just been his imagination. 

A cold sort of warmth enveloped his skin as he relaxed fully in the embrace. He realized his head rested on the other’s shoulder, the rest of his body slouched in between the person’s legs. 

Taekwoon’s tongue felt heavy in his mouth as he tried to move it. A bitter taste coated it as his senses returned. He felt sober but didn’t have a headache, so he knew that he was still a little drunk. Smacking his lips, he tried to get rid of the horrid taste. 

“How- “ he took a deep breath, “How did I he-get here?”

”I brought you home. You passed out. How else?” The deep voice answered. 

“B-But that girl, sh-she’s waiting. “ Taekwoon gasped out, shivering at the thought of the random girl. 

A deep growl rose from the chest behind him, a possessive tenseness filled the air, “She won’t touch you. Tzuyu knows now. “ He petted a hand through his hair, the fingers twitching with possession. 

The name Tzuyu sent a shudder of fear down Taekwoon’s spine, unconsciously leaning further into the other. A grunt of approval rumbled his chest, running his hand down the other’s arm in comfort. 

“It was stupid,” The stranger said, “going out and getting drunk like that when you know you’re emotionally unstable. When she approached you, you freaked out - I mean you had a reason to - it became so much that you had a panic attack and that pushed your body to shut down. If I hadn’t found you, she would’ve taken you and drained you. “ 

Considering that this random man called him stupid, he should be mad and probably afraid because the other was holding him. But strangely, he felt like this is what he deserved. Nonsurprisingly, he wasn’t afraid of the creature behind him, something in his heart told him that he wouldn’t be hurt. 

~~~

 Throughout the two weeks Taekwoon spent with the creature, he learned that its name is Wonshik and that he might be falling in love with him. Of course, alongside that he learned what he was: a vampire. 

Relationship wasn’t the right word to use, but Taekwoon found it appealing to use the word anyway. It seemed as though the two were a couple. Wonshik always came by at midnight, Taekwoon basically waiting on the roof all day for him to show. 

Wonshik revealed to him that Tzuyu had been a vampire looking for a meal and Taekwoon had been the target, but that he had practically threatened to end her life in the worst possible ways if she even misplaced a hair on his head. Tzuyu backed off; he was told that she was pissed she had lost her meal, but that she left anyway. Then, Wonshik had carried Taekwoon all the way home. 

The two of them were oddly close. When Taekwoon was shivering in the night time, Wonshik was there to hold him. When he was sitting in his room in a ball, Wonshik always watched over him, bringing him food and water. 

For some reason, Taekwoon felt as though he had known Wonshik forever and could tell him about anything he wanted without judgement. He even told the other about his past and that was very unusual for someone like Taekwoon to do. His life was an awful topic that he never wanted to bring up again, but one night he just cracked and spilt all the beans on the table. 

Emotion took over him, everything falling out of his mouth like some kind of word vomit. He had been holding in his feelings for too long. And the entire time, Wonshik sat there and listened to him, not a word of interruption. When he finished, he felt enlightened and like the weight on his shoulders had been lifted slowly from his shoulders. 

Wonshik now sat in his room, Taekwoon was wrapped up in one of Wonshik’s hoodies because he didn’t have any in his apartment. Taekwoon was also snuggled into Wonshik’s front, hugging himself as he watched the Tv across from him. He wasn’t really paying attention, he was more lost in the space of the room. Taekwoon had blanked out as Wonshik played with his hair. 

This thing they had going was weird to Taekwoon. Why was he in Wonshik’s hoodie? Why was he sitting between his legs? Why did Wonshik let him? Why isn’t Taekwoon dead yet? 

“Hey, don’t do that.” Wonshik nudged him out of the zone, continuing to comb his hands through his hair. 

“Do what?” Taekwoon asked, very unaware of what he had been doing. 

“You keep picking at your cuticles and it’s making me cringe.” Taekwoon looked down at his hand, seeing that he had been, in fact, picking at his cuticles. He set his hands away from each other, nodding as he kept his focus on the hands running through his hair. 

What were they doing? Acting like some couple when Taekwoon could take the chance and they could actually be a couple. He didn’t want to mess up what they had already. Wonshik would probably leave, especially after hearing about Taekwoon’s messed up childhood and deadbeat parents. Who would want him after finding out how he was raised? 

Taekwoon let out a sigh, snuggling himself further into Wonshik’s arms and falling asleep in his cold warmth. 

~~~

A simple bag of groceries. All Taekwoon wanted was a simple bag of groceries. But of course, he had to be cornered by none other than Tzuyu herself, but this time she brought a friend. 

He stood at the end of the alley way, back pressed into the wall with a calm look on his face. His heart told a different story as it beat 100 miles per hour. She was wearing heeled boots - they were still not enough to match up to Taekwoon’s long legs - and clicked her merry way down the cement dead end. 

Taekwoon was smart, he knew not to show fear through his facial expression, he also knew that Tzuyu wasn’t deaf so she could hear his throbbing heart. Yet, he kept his stance against the wall, looking down at her as she got closer, her friend a few inches back and ready to strike. 

“Tzuyu,” Taekwoon surprisingly got the name out of his throat without a tremble of sound; It sounded stronger then he expected.

”Taekwoon, I’m glad you remember my name.” She simpered evilly at him, close but not close enough to make him press harder into the wall. “I see your vampire isn’t here with you. Wonshik’s always been a mysterious one. Anyway, I believe you can see with your own two eyes that I have brought someone with me. Momo?” The other stepped into the light at her name, licking her lips as she looked at Taekwoon like a lion to its prey. 

The next words out of Taekwoon’s mouth were not thought through as he asked, “What do you want?” Tzuyu giggled, staring at him intensely.

”You, silly. What else?” 

Wonshik wasn’t here to protect him so Taekwoon had to come up with something to get out of this situation. He could barely live a day without seeing Wonshik in all his beauty. 

How could he not miss the pale tanness that covered Wonshik from head to toe? His low chuckle that sent shivers down his spine? The piercing stare that kept Taekwoon from thinking or doing? 

Thinking of losing that makes Taekwoon feel incredibly sad. He couldn’t lose it, he wouldn’t. Taekwoon thinks this is the first time he felt like he had _something_ to live for. It was a new and nice feeling to have. He wouldn’t let Tzuyu take that from him.

_Get_ _yourself_ _out_ _of_ _this_ , Taekwoon hissed in his mind. Clenching the grocery bag in his hand he let his eyes scan the area, their was basically nothing on the walls and the street outside was dark. Their were no lamp posts except for the one over him and the two girls. This is why he doesn’t get out of the house very often. 

Running could work but he didn’t know how long his stamina would hold out. He had been on the track, swim, wrestling, and boxing team in high school and outside of school. Taekwoon became depressed after high school, that’s when he started to fatigue himself. His stamina had been lost but with enough adrenaline he might be able to make it. 

Thinking was not Taekwoon’s strong suit, especially when it came to life and death. He looked up and saw a ladder leading up to the roof of the wall he was against. Then he looked back at the other two watching him. What had he bought again? 

Eggs, bread, milk, a lighter...how was a tiny ass lighter supposed to help him? That’s when it clicked, he bought rubbing alcohol! Now he needed a plan to formulate. How could he grab those things without being noticed? 

“Hey!” Someone called from the other side of the alley way, turning the attention away from Taekwoon. “Is everything okay down there?!” 

Jackpot. Taekwoon quickly reached into the bag, grabbing his necessities as Tzuyu replies with, “Yeah, just having a little fun!!” 

As the two vampires turned back to Taekwoon, he swung the bag of milk and bread, quickly picking the eggs up and throwing them at Momo. Tzuyu was knocked aside while Momo was momentarily stunned. He used that time to pour the rubbing alcohol on the ground, clicking the lighter. It wouldn’t light! 

_Come on! Come on!!_ Taekwoonshouted in his head as he watched Momo and Tzuyu growl in unison. Finally, the flame came to life and he dropped the lighter on the alcohol. The two vampires flinched back at the brilliant flames while Taekwoon jumped for the ladder handles. He gripped them tightly as he pulled himself up, thanking God that his legs were so long. Pushing himself up onto the rest of the ladder, he climbed, making it to the roof and running across the top. 

Taekwoon had no time to worry about where the two vampires were, he needed to get somewhere safe right now. That plan was immediately stopped when Momo appeared right in front of him while Tzuyu took him from behind, snarling and growling like the beasts they were. Taekwoon stopped himself from running into them, looking between the two of them. He was cornered. 

“I see someone bought eggs!” Momo growled, wiping off egg yolk from her sweater with emphasis. 

Gulping, Taekwoon looked for any form of escape, looking over the sides of the building and seeing if he could jump from roof to roof, but he was already tired and scratched up from his previous plan, he hadn’t thought this far ahead. Panting loudly, Taekwoon wondered if he could rush at one of them and knock them out of the way, but he really doubted he would be able to do that especially now that he had angered them. 

Finally, Tzuyu approaches Taekwoon, grabbing his collar and throwing him to the ground in front of Momo. Taekwoon rolled on the roof, coughing as dust got into his throat. He could already feel the new bruises forming on his all over his body. 

Pain erupted in Taekwoon’s fingers as Momo pressed her boot into his hand. He shouted with pain, trying to free his hand but finding it useless. She let go and Taekwoon held the injured hand close to his body, groaning and squeezing his eyes closed. 

Tzuyu kicked him in the side, making a pained grunt fall from his mouth. Trying to get up so he could fight, Momo smacked him across the face, bringing him back to the ground. He groaned in pain again, spitting out some blood that started to form on his tongue. 

“Ah, I love the smell of blood fresh from the human. “ Tzuyu laughed maniacally, gripping Taekwoon’s face between her sharp claws for nails, squishing his face while digging her nails into his skin. 

When Taekwoon saw something flicker in the corner of his unfocused eyes, he looked for it. There stood Wonshik, behind the two other vampires. Taekwoon couldn’t help but smile and turn his eyes back to Tzuyu who became confused with the expression. 

“What?” She asked, the confusion written on her face and heard in her voice. 

The deep voice that normally calmed him was menacing and low as his savoir spoke venomously. “ Oh, Tzuyu, what did I tell you about messing with what is mine? “ 

A shudder of fear wracked through her body as she let Taekwoon fall to the ground. Momo looked over at her, still looking as pissed as ever but kind of confused to the situation. Tzuyu mouthed what looked like the word “run” to her companion, practically flashing away before Taekwoon’s eyes. Wonshik looked conflicted, on whether to help the human he called his or to chase after the two girls for revenge. He seemed to decide on the former.

The vampire leaned down to the trembling form of the human, lifting him easily in a bridle hold and beginning to jump buildings. Black night nipped at Taekwoon’s skin, but Wonshik’s supernatural cold warmth kept him from shivering. 

The sky above went on in a mirage of purple, black, and blue. It calmed the frightened human. Eyes blinking closed, the injured human looked up at his savoir, a small thankful smile sitting on his lips as he felt his consciousness slip away. Everything merged into black darkness, letting Taekwoon rest peacefully. 

~~~

The next time Taekwoon awoke was to a screaming pain in his side. He grunted loudly and shouted as he felt something being pulled from his skin. When it was over, he felt drained again, seeing Wonshik come into his vision. 

“I got it out,” Taekwoon must’ve looked confused because he explained further, “when they kicked you around on the roof, a splinter got stuck in your side. “ 

Nodding, Taekwoon groaned as he tried to turn but was forced back into the previous position. “You can’t do that, Taekwoon. You need to stay on your stomach until I patch you up.” The vampire explained, caressing a hand down his hair and cheek. 

A high whine came from Taekwoon because he was becoming stiff in the same position. “Shh, I know, but let me finish.” Wonshik said, sitting down next to him to continue cleaning the dirty wound.  

Taekwoon could feel Wonshik place a pad over the bleeding area, pressing down some tape to hold it in place. He could barely remember being turned over. 

A low growl sounded in his ears as he turned his head in that direction. His eyes maybe closed but he was still half awake and slightly aware of Wonshik near him. He reached over, whining when he couldn’t find the other by touch knowing it would make Wonshik seek his hand to calm him. He cringed and practically whimpered when he felt a string of pain shoot through his hand. Right, that was injured. 

Wonshik immeditely placed that hand down, grabbing the other one and rubbing the pad of his thumb over his human’s knuckles. Taekwoon felt something soft press against his fingers, the only thing coming to mind was the word, lips. They were so soft and memorable, a shiver wracked down his spine from the feeling.

The small kiss to his fingers had Taekwoon wondering how they would feel placed upon his own. Would they be just as soft? Or softer? Their was one way to find out but Taekwoon didn’t have the courage to try. Sighing, he held Wonshik’s hand as he fell into unconsciousness.

~~~

It was the next day and Taekwoon laid in bed - only because every time he moved he felt pain shoot through his back. 

Wonshik had stayed the night to make sure Tzuyu didn’t get anymore funny ideas. He rested against the headboard of the bed, watching the Tv across from the two males. If Taekwoon wanted, he could’ve scooted over and rested on Wonshik, knowing the other wouldn’t mind if he did. He just felt too tense and was afraid of feeling the pain in his back so he stayed where he lay. 

Suddenly, a thought came to his mind. How did Wonshik  handle being around his blood? Wasn’t that stuff like drugs to vampires? Would that be an offensive question to ask? He shrugged, might as well try. 

“Hey, Wonshik?” A grunt of wonder was his reply, causing him to continue. “I was wondering how you handled the scent of my blood? “ He moved his head and looked back at Wonshik who looked right back at him. 

“I was more worried about your well being then with what your blood smelled like. I was fine,” Wonshik added, giving Taekwoon the same soft, fond eyes. His sentence didn’t sound finished but if Wonshik wanted to tell him, he would. 

After a few moments of silence, Taekwoon heard ruffling of the sheets and the weight in the bed shift. Wonshik leaned over him, moving to straddle Taekwoon but not put pressure on his wound. He leaned closer, so the two were face to face before leaning further and to his ear. A stream of hot air puffed against Taekwoon’s ear, making the human gasp as he listened carefully, waiting.

”When I went to wash my hands though, I could smell your blood. “ Wonshik pressed his lips further onto his ear, continuing to whisper out, “You smelt so delectable I had to stop myself. How does that feel? To know I crave you?” The vampire pressed a kiss to his ear before trailing soft pecks down his neck. 

Gasps and whines were the only replies Wonshik was given. He held the human down, licking a stripe over his Adam’s apple before continuing to press his lips against the pale skin of Taekwoon’s neck. 

“Wonshik~” Taekwoon whimpered out, his hands somehow finding the other’s hair, tugging and pulling on the soft locks. When he made it to the human’s collarbone he licked another stripe in the dip between the bone. “Wonshik~ please...please kiss me.” The other whimpered our, his voice breathy as he requested a kiss.

A deep chuckled resounded in his other ear, causing another shiver to wrack down his spine. Then it happened, he finally got to know what those lips felt like against his own.

He moaned out and moved his lips against Wonshik’s, loving the light and feathery touch of his lips. It was all he had wanted for so long and now he’s got it and it feels amazing. 

Wonshik pulled his lips away, a whine slipping from Taekwoon because he wants more then just a few seconds of lips on lips, he wants it to last forever, frozen in time. The vampire placed another kiss upon the humans lips, a small smile forming on his plush lips. He could feel tingles shoot through his face as he tilted his head, getting into a better position so he could deepen the kiss. 

But Wonshik pulled away again, a dangerous smirk on his face because now he was just teasing Taekwoon. He let one of his fingers out line Taekwoon’s delicate and structured cheek bone, whispering and hovering over his face, “Are you sure about this? Cause once I get going, it will take a hell of a lot to stop me. After this, you would be mine completely and mine only. “ 

The dazed human leaned into the light touch and nodded his head, looking up from under his eyelashes. “Please, make me yours.” He begged, swallowing thickly and waiting desperately for him to continue.

A wide smirk adorned Wonshik’s abnormally beautiful face. 

~~~

”Ngh~Ahh~” Taekwoon’s moans were music to Wonshik’s ears. They were so beautiful and sounded so lovely and hot. 

The vampire was on his knees, his butt resting atop his heels as he held Taekwoon down on his cock. Taekwoon’s head rested upon Wonshik’s shoulder, eyes tearing up as the pleasure built in the pit of his stomach. The two moved with each other, going back and forth, stuck together as they want to be. 

Tears fell down Taekwoon’s face as Wonshik held his waist and the side of his face, pressing soft kisses into his neck. The human had his face turned towards the others neck, his eyes closed as the warm tears slide down his cheeks and onto Wonshik’s bare chest. 

Moving a little faster then before, Wonshik was now trying to give his new mate the orgasm he deserved. He pumped his cock deep into his human, sucking marks and hitting his prostate as though he had been doing that for years on end. 

More moans were punched out of Taekwoon’s throat as he cried out, painting his stomach and chest with his white hot semen. Wonshik had never seen anything more beautiful, hearing the oversensitive whimpers that fell from Taekwoon. They were broken and begged for Wonshik to hurry and seal the deal. 

When Wonshik went impossibly faster, he finally released inside his new mate, feeling Taekwoon clench around him as though he was the one who had just orgasmed. Leaning down, Wonshik bit into Taekwoon’s shoulder, tasting the rich and sweet blood that ran through his veins. A groan of satisfaction tumbled through Wonshik’s chest as he let go, licking the new mark closed and watching it bruise over nicely. 

Taekwoon felt so warm and hot around him, making him stay where he was because he was still coming down from his over sensitivity high. He was now petting Taekwoon’s sweat matted hair from his forehead, pressing small kisses to his jaw and cheek, whispering sweet nothings to his mate. 

“You’re so beautiful, Taekwoon. My beautiful mate. My mate.” Wonshik liked the way those words went together so nicely. Taekwoon was listening to every word, taking in the slight praises and whimpering and whining. He loved those words together as well.

The human had blurry vision, his eyes wet from their love making. He felt sexually sated, feeling full of his new mates cock and cum. He moaned and leaned further into the vampire’s scent. 

He barely remembered Wonshik pulling out and going to get a rag to wipe him down. Taekwoon now lives in the moment, feeling himself being pulled into his chest and loving the warm feeling he got from him, no longer feeling the coldness of the vampire’s touch. 

“Wonshik?” He asked sleepily, bringing a hand up and covering his mouth as he yawned. 

“Hm?” The other hummed, nose buried in the nape of Taekwoon’s neck, taking in long breaths of Taekwoon’s scent. It was like a drug he couldn’t get enough of.

Taekwoon bit his lip before taking a deep breath through his nose and saying, “Please don’t ever leave me. I’m still scared Tzuyu will come back to finish me off.” He muttered the last sentence.

A growl of confirmation and possessiveness made Taekwoon’s body rumble as he got the answer he had wanted. “I don’t believe I could ever leave you, even if I tried. And know this Taekwoon, I will always protect you, no matter what.” 

Giddiness filled Taekwoon’s chest along with the butterflies that soared inside. Wonshik was such a sweetheart, but that was only reserved for Taekwoon to know. This whole moment was meant for the two of them, Taekwoon could feel it. For once in his life he felt truly happy. 

**Author's Note:**

> It took me a while but I got it up!! I was inspired by my friend @boos_pledis because she wrote a prequel for me. 
> 
> Comments are always welcome! Please don’t be shy! I also have a Twitter which is the same as my username on here. I hope you enjoyed!!
> 
> I also wanna know if I should write smut for the next one? What do you think?


End file.
